Mobile multimedia devices are currently constrained to either one-way operation, or two-way interactivity, for example on an integrated mobile telephone device. The former devices do not have interactivity, and the latter are closely tied to a mobile telephone service provider. In one embodiment, the current invention enables a mobile multimedia device to use one or more wireless services for interactivity.